Traditionally, car covers are most commonly a cloth-like sheet or somewhat fitted sheet that can be draped over the car. Upon removing the sheet, which may become dusty and dirty, the sheet is typically folded and stored in the car's trunk, which may dirty the trunk, not to mention the user, and may take up valuable space in the trunk or other location of the car. Further, depending upon the weather, the cover may get rained on, or snow may accumulate on the cover.
As such, more advanced car cover devices have been devised, and it is believed that the technology relevant to the present invention is disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,908 (Reiman et al., 1940 May 9) “Cover for vehicle bodies”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,840 (Poirier, 1954 Jan. 19) “Heated vehicle cover”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,513 (Poirier, 1952 Oct. 27) “Power operated vehicle cover”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,156 (Stanziale, 1955 Nov. 8) “Self positioning auto cover”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,594 (London, 1971 Feb. 16) “Retractable flexible car body”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,895 (Gancarz, 1990 Feb. 20) “Truck rear bumper-storage compartment assembly with facility for sheet material storage and dispensing, such as truck bed cover tarpaulins, tents and the like”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,839 (Yoon, 1991 Oct. 15) “Automobile cover assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,759 (Adamek, 2000 Jan. 11) “Retractable vehicle cover”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,858 (Li et al., 2003 Feb. 4) “Roll-up car cover”; US2013/300149 (Dao, 2013 Nov. 14) “Instant car cover”; WO2001/066374 (Stanaszek, 2001 Sep. 13) “Automatic cover for vehicles”; WO2005/068254 (Brodskiy, 2005 Jul. 28) “Retractable vehicle cover”; US2007/177265 (Focardi, 2007 Aug. 2) “Device for the protection of the bodywork of a vehicle”; CN2343020Y (Jiang Chuanjun, 1999 Oct. 13) “Self-rolling weather cover for car”; CN201721296U (Lijin Shi, 2011 Jan. 26) “Tarpaulin with heating function”; CN202573760U (Zhou Dalu, 2012 Dec. 5) “High-efficiency antifriction automobile cover device”; CN203063870U (Song Jingwen, 2013 Jul. 17) “Automobile top cover PV power generation device”; CN203078285U (Gao Desen et al., 2013 Jul. 24) “Movable heating car cover”, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.